Red Wing
by Ciega Chica
Summary: Strange dreams of a half-finished cage in a white room are really affecting Daisuke's sleep. Talking with a disembodied voice other than Dark and horrible shoulder pains; what's happening to Daisuke? *Much better than it sounds* Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Strange dreams of a half-finished cage in a white room are bringing Daisuke to the brink of insanity! Talking with a disembodied voice other than Dark, sleeping in the day and sleepless at night, and then horrible shoulder pains; what's happening to Daisuke!? It's better than it sounds...

**Notes: **

:: stands for when Dark is speaking inside to Daisuke inside his head

: stands for when Daisuke is speaking to Dark in his thoughts

Disclaimer for this and following chapters: I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL's AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!

_________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: DreamingDaisuke's POV

_Immediately he knew it was THAT dream. Everywhere he looked there was only white on the four walls of the room and in the middle of it he sat. Getting up he looked around. It was the same dream he'd been having for the past two days and unlike his usual dreams; it felt-unnatural. The redhead named Daisuke Niwa frowned._

_And then he noticed again just what it was he was standing in; a half finished cage large enough for both his arms to extend to their fullest either way, with a completed floor made of steel and bars that only went up the sides halfway._

"_Why…" he thought that maybe this part would have disappeared by now but he guessed it was too much a part of it. He paused in his thoughts for a moment when he heard the sound of footsteps from the far side of the room. Unnoticed a white cloaked figure stood and the redhead thought to himself wryly 'no wonder I didn't notice him earlier, everything's white for goodness sakes!'_

_This man had been in the previous dreams as well and always he did the same thing: work on building the cage. The figure was now walking the short distance to the cage and bent down seemingly to reach for something. Daisuke had seen him many times before but hadn't spoken to him. Now he wanted to take a peek at what he was always doing but when he tried to step outside the cage a sudden bolt of electricity traveled through him. He gasped with pain._

_He fell to his knees and squeezing his eyes shut he waited for the pain to subside and then hesitantly opened them. The stranger was looking at him and Daisuke could have sworn that he was….smirking at him._

"_You probably shouldn't try that again." He chuckled darkly and returned to whatever he was doing. _

_To Daisuke that voice sounded horribly familiar but a strange fog in his mind was preventing him from finding the elusive memory. The man spoke up again._

"_As long as this is unfinished you won't be allowed to leave. The transformation will occur whether you like it or not or should I say whether you remember what I'm even talking about or not." He laughed a horribly familiar laugh and Daisuke immediately pressed his hands against his ears and squeezed his eyes shut wishing with all his heart to wake up from the nightmare._

"_You can escape the dream Daisuke but not your fate." Those were his last words before Daisuke found himself, to his relief, in his room, sweat sticking him to his bed._

The light of the new day fell into the redhead's dark room as Daisuke slowly sat up, trembling as he relived the horrible dream inside his head…

:: Hey you okay? , said the sleepy voice of his counterpart Dark in the back of his head.

: Yeah I think so, he responded back.

:: Was it really that bad? I mean I lost interest in watching your dreams awhile ago but it looked to me like this one was a real thriller. I'm kinda sorry to've missed it.

: Hmph, Glad my misery's so entertaining for you Dark, the redhead grumbled a little as he shed his clothes, heading towards his closet. After stripping entirely he headed to the bathroom to take a shower (of course with a towel around him *O*)

The refreshing water slipped down his pale skin and immediately revived him. While Dark rambled on inside his head about nameless stuff he washed the sweat from his body. The steam rose from the hot water and he stood there for a few moments in it not really doing or thinking anything at all. He'd finished all the necessary washing but now he stopped.

The redhead realized something then; it wasn't the overall dream that scared him, it was the feeling of dread he got from it. The anticipation of something that was coming; something ominous.

Daisuke had just arrived at school when he was almost blown off his feet by his friend Takeshi's normal harmful greeting. Daisuke gagged as his air was cut off and his face began to turn blue.

"Takeshi…you're choking…me…" he choked out. "Huh, oh sorry Daisuke; haha, but guess what? He let go of Daisuke and the boy gasped for breath, normal color finally returning to his face. "You know Dark? Well, I heard from my father that he failed two days ago when he was trying to steal Maiden's Heart. Haha, he's been making a lot of mistakes lately. Hehe, perhaps he's lost his touch finally." Takeshi stroked his chin looking pleased at this development in the Phantom Thief's thievery.

The first warning bell rang out over the school yard making them both jump. A whole bunch of frantic students ran past them when Takeshi yelled "See ya' later!" and disappeared into the school. Daisuke however followed at his own pace as his exhausted body did everything it could to just walk.

Daisuke sighed. Ever since waking up he'd felt annoyingly exhausted. He'd gotten a perfect amount of sleep last night so he wasn't sure why he felt like he was about to drop off his feet any second now.

'Well, I'd better not be late for class anyways', he thought as he hurried before it actually started.

Satoshi's POV

The young blue haired boy sat at the far side of the class wondering when class would finally start. Krad his alter-ego had been oddly silent except for a mocking word here and there for the past few days. If anything unnerved Satoshi more it was if the white winged angel Krad was absent for a daily mocking of him.

Just then Satoshi looked up as the door opened admitting a redhead with scarlet eyes walked into the room. He was always having to keep a close eye on Daisuke because it was his job to capture and detain the boys other soul that resided in him; Dark the Phantom Thief. There would be no excuse for him to get lazy on the job.

But the more Satoshi looked at Daisuke this morning he began to wonder if it was it his imagination or did Daisuke look oddly drained today. His usually fiery red eyes lacked their usual luster and there were dark shadows under his eyes which definitely made Satoshi worry more than ever.

As he approached Daisuke stared at him for a moment seemingly about to say something when he just sighed as if he was too tired to even try. He turned to his seat and pretty much dropped into it making a sort of muffled bang and proceeded to laying his head down on the desk and quickly fell asleep. Satoshi had at least been expecting some sort of greeting since Daisuke never missed saying hello to him, not even **once.**

He leaned over and poked Daisuke in the back "Hey Daisuke, are you okay?" When there was no response Satoshi turned inward to search for Krad's help.

'Krad, are you there?' No response. He tried again and this time he felt the familiar feeling of the fallen angel's slow stirring within his consciousness.

'mmmm…Satoshi? What the heck is it now? I was sleeping for goodness sakes; is it really necessary to have to keep calling every couple of hours!?' his voice gained more fury as he began to come completely awake now. Satoshi frowned at the tone in Krad's voice but said nothing.

Then waiting for Krad to simmer down a little he said 'Krad I'm worried about Daisuke. He seems to be really exhausted for some reason and I can't wake him up no matter what. I was wondering if maybe you or another curse from my family could've done this'.

Krad remained silent. He wasn't in a very good mood already and Satoshi's questions were really starting to annoy him. But besides that he did know what was wrong with the boy already but what good would it do to tell Satoshi; he would only get in the way. So in the end he said 'No'. Satoshi immediately suspected Krad of lying but there was nothing he could do to prove it so instead he turned to Daisuke and tried to shake him awake.

Daisuke lifted his head after a few seconds and for a moment he turned sleep glazed eyes up to look at him and then flopped back down on his desk and continued to sleep. Satoshi tried again several times and each time Daisuke stayed awake longer but not long enough to make Satoshi feel any better.

The day passed slowly and lunch time eventually came bringing with it the happy sounds of kids with their friends as they sat to eat home-made lunches or cafeteria food. Daisuke however continued to sleep and Satoshi once again tried to wake him up. This time though it seemed to work as Daisuke stood up and actually looked at Satoshi with unglazed eyes.

"mmm…Sataoshi? Is it lunch time already? Huh, I could've sworn I just got to school and sat down for math class". He scratched the back of his head absently with no apparent worries about why he was sleeping so much.

Satoshi shook Daisuke by the shoulder--**hard**. "Daisuke, you've been sleeping all day and I'm starting to worry about you. Is something wrong with you or is it Dark; or is it both?" Daisuke stared at him, totally clueless.

Then his eyes became blank and he whispered to what seemed to be himself "but I don't even know what you mean by that! And why do I keep appearing here! Why can't I sleep and have a normal dream for goodness sakes!?" It was more a mumble Satoshi supposed but it was still strange nevertheless.

Then his expression cleared and he said "Hey wanna eat lunch with me? I brought my own lunch today so we can share", he smiled that big foolish grin that always made Satoshi feel safe and he felt his resolve begin to soften and he smiled.

"Sure but I have to go to the bathroom for a sec'; I'll meet you there". He walked off down the hall and then after waiting for a moment he began to silently follow behind Daisuke to make sure if he really was okay. Unfortunately he didn't hear Krad muttering inside him "At least that idiot has the sense to keep his mouth shut".

As he followed him nothing happened; no change seemed to take place and as he was about to stop what he was beginning to think of as foolishness and come out of hiding Daisuke suddenly rammed sideways into the wall. He was panting and holding his head in his hand. Immediately Satoshi ran to help him and gently supported him as his legs gave out.

"Ah…s-sorry Hiwatari-kun. I guess I'm not exactly in perfect condition, heheh". Daisuke's eyes were gently drooping as he began to enter back into sleep but then suddenly horrible pain seemed to wash over him and he clutched his shoulders to try and stop the pain that was moving like lightning beneath his skin.

Satoshi was horrified. No words could express what he saw happening beneath Daisuke's skin. The skin was shifting or rolling might have been a better term but whatever it was it was definitely NOT pretty. Satoshi gulped and almost wanted to throw up at the sight but he kept it down and picked Daisuke up.

After all there was no way with what he'd just seen that he was going to let Daisuke stay at school, not in this condition. There was no way he would be able to go to Daisuke's home without practically getting beaten black and blue by his defensive mother so the only other place was his apartment.

_Daisuke had now been dreaming for awhile. He didn't know exactly for how long but occasionally something would try to shake him out of the dream but a barrier of some sort kept him from doing just that. He was back inside that white walled room again with that silent-as-the-grave figure working on the steel cage he was trapped in; and just now deciding that the silence was starting to really bother him, Daisuke spoke up to his captor in a nervous manner. _

"_Um…so why am I in here again?" his voice was a little edgy considering he felt like he was going to die from boredom. _

_His captor looked up at him. "It's for your eventual transformation". He said it so matter-of-factly that Daisuke almost believed him even though he still had no clue what he was even talking about. The both of them never really talked much. _

_Shaking his head to clear it he asked "but I don't even know what you mean by that! And why do I keep appearing here! Why can't I sleep and have a normal dream for goodness sakes!" Daisuke huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. _

_The man looked at him again then smiled that evil smile that he knew but couldn't place. "What you don't know won't hurt. In fact it's probably better not until it's time."_

_He stood up and came to stand in front of Daisuke. Swiftly he reached through the bars and grabbed Daisuke's chin with his strong pale fingers. And then in that horribly sadistic voice of his said "Here you will stay until the time is right, understand Daisuke Niwa? Night is coming and soon you'll be waking up so for now I have to leave. Don't go anywhere okay…?" _

_He chuckled again and let go of him. Until then the man had actually been holding him up and as soon as he let go Daisuke came crashing down to the floor of his cage. Turning away he crossed the space to a part of the room where suddenly an iron black door appeared in the surrounding white. He opened it and then said with a menacing tone "…Even though it's impossible." And the door slammed shut with a clang leaving Daisuke in that terribly cold room where the only color-if you could call it a color-was white._

_Realizing his captor wouldn't be coming back he stood up slowly and eyed the bars warily. Maybe his captor had forgotten to turn on the electricity by some chance. Hesitantly he grasped one of the bars and once again was electrified with so many bolts that he thought he would die if he didn't let go soon. _

_Finally letting go he fell to his knees gasping from the lingering pain inside him. He gulped down air and slowly steadied himself but then right after the most recent pain died down he felt another worse pain shoot through his body. He had to hold onto himself to make sure the pain wouldn't suddenly kill him and leave Dark with nothing but a memory of him. He groaned; even though he had been able to see what was happening in the real world the whole time he'd been awake, he could still somehow see everything that was happening inside the white room dream being played in his mind's eye. He could feel Satoshi's arm behind him and then lifting him up; probably to take him home or something like that._

_Relief swiftly washed over him as the pain began to fade little by little although it still lingered somewhat. After a long time the white of the dream began to melt and now for sure he knew he was waking up to the real world._

When he awoke Daisuke was in a spacious uncluttered room with some stacked books here and there. It looked familiar but his mind was too worn out from the dream to care. He sat up eventually, curling and resting his chin upon his knees. Sighing he noticed it wasn't his room but his mind still didn't seem to be in the mood to care so he stepped out of the bed to go and stand in front of the only window.

Looking out at the night sky he felt more than saw the moon's light. Just standing there in the streaming moonlight seemed to be giving him strength. He sighed when the sound of a door opening and closing woke Daisuke from his reverie.

Turning, he saw Satoshi and then Dark seemed to think his time to jump in and speak had finally come.

:: Sheesh Daisuke! You've been sleeping all day! I thought you were going to become one of the undead or something". Dark gave that really cheesy grin which Daisuke had now come to know as his symbol of sarcasm.

: ah no I was just really tired is all.

:: Hmph well if you say you're okay now then I suppose that's fine too but I do hope you have a plan to get out of enemy territory and soon…oh, and speak of the devil! His crimson eyes flashed haughtily.

"…wa…Niwa"

"h…huh! Ah s…sorry Hiwatari-kun. Um…ah, I didn't mean to intrude on you! I mean, it was kind of you to take care of me, but I'm better now so I'll be going home. See you at school tomorrow!" He quickly headed to the door but Satoshi just raised an arm against the redhead's chest.

Turning cool blue eyes to look at Daisuke's blood red ones he whispered "You're sick. You need to stay here for tonight." Then he added "No matter what Dark says".

Daisuke stared at the floor and said nothing for awhile. Then he felt something stir at the back of his mind. 'Dark?' he wondered but what answered him wasn't Dark. Looking inwardly he saw a young child faced boy with red hair…who looked JUST LIKE HIM! Daisuke stared 'Who are you?' his voice echoed strangely as he faced what looked to be his twin.

His twin stared straight back at him and Daisuke involuntarily shivered when suddenly without realizing it his opposite was right in front of him. He jumped away shocked that he hadn't even seen him move. Slowly a malicious grin spread over his opposite's face. Daisuke gulped and backed further away when the other spoke.

"I am Pandora; pleased to meet you 'Other Half'." He gave a courtly bow that looked like it belonged more in a ballroom in front of a queen than with some hallucination that wasn't really there. Daisuke looked at him uncertainly and then stammered out "P-Pleased to meet you too." Then he added as an afterthought "And I'm Daisuke." He bowed as well although not as smooth as the other did.

Pandora, as he seemed to call himself, was watching Daisuke with a very peculiar expression on his face; like a hungry cat that has just found the mouse after a good chase; he even licked his lips with a hungry look in his eyes. Walking the short distance to stand once again in front of Daisuke he bent his head so he could look into his eyes from a downward angle and said "Is that human bothering you? No less to expect from a HIKARI but no matter. We'll get away from him won't we? Yes…no reason for him to catch us now that we're almost free." (Ya' know he kinda reminds me of a certain hobbit gone bad that likes a ring called "Precious" ^_^) He licked his lips again and placed his hands on Daisuke's shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in his ear "Don't let him catch you. Run and burn with anger towards our former master."

Daisuke's breathing quickened but he said nothing and snapping back to reality he could feel his anger begin to grow suddenly out of nowhere and finally he decided to make a break for it.

He shoved past Satoshi and ran out the door. Down the hallway he flew as if his feet were winged and distance was nothing but a measurement. Racing out onto the street he began to hurry on towards the direction of his home but that voice of the stranger in his head spoke again "Run towards the park Daisuke; we'll be able to hide much easier in there." So Daisuke ran there but he had slowed a moment in his running at the corner a little to concentrate on the voice better…letting Satoshi have just enough time to stop Daisuke from escaping.

Daisuke struggled against Satoshi but the other was a tad stronger and somehow pulled him back to his apartment and up the stairs to his room despite the boy's struggles. He threw him on the bed and leaned over him before the boy could retaliate. "I'm worried about you Daisuke. Please don't lie; I can tell".

Daisuke could see that he was sincere and slowly his anger at him faded. Now that it was gone he didn't even know why he had ever been angry. Could Pandora have actually been the one to make him do all that? But if he did then how? All he had done was whisper words to him; words aren't enough to make you do something like that without even meaning to…or did they? Daisuke wasn't sure anymore; he let out a sigh that showed he was resigned for whatever Satoshi had planned. He was too tired from his dream experiences to really care now.

Satoshi straightened up saying "Stay here, I'll go bring some food." He left through the only door and a soft click told Daisuke he had locked it. He snorted, it wasn't as if that lock could actually hold him but just for Hiwatari he would stay put like a good little boy.

Daisuke had already known for a long while now that something was wrong with him. All of it was centered on those dreams but what they really meant he had no idea. Also his personality seemed to be growing a little more aggressive he noticed. He groaned and curled up on the bed.

He wanted to sleep so badly but no sleep came. Was it because he'd slept all day? He had no idea only that he was wide-awake now. Again he stood up and went to the window. The moon was almost fully round and Daisuke smiled. It looked beautiful up there in the black blanket quilted with stars; like a silent sentinel of the night. The moonlight seemed to give him strength so he chose the spot with most moonlight and curled up there; the new strength making him feel safe.

The door opened again and Satoshi stopped beside him. Kneeling he placed a large plate of sandwiches and some water down next to them both. Daisuke rolled over to look at him; silent azure eyes locked his ruby red ones in a long silent gaze and then Satoshi spoke.

"Did you know you've been sleeping most of the day Daisuke? I kept the teacher from noticing too much but what made you so tired that you had to spend almost the whole school day sleeping?"

Daisuke didn't answer at first because he was now in deep conversation with his alter-ego, Dark.

:: He's right Daisuke, even I don't know anything about it yet and I'm the one who can see all of your thoughts. Even when I tried to access the dreams you had today I was suddenly blocked. What I want to know is it you doing that or someone else?

Dark was absolutely serious his internal eyes watching Daisuke's. He responded a little hesitantly.

: I can tell you that it's not me doing that. I have no reason to but about the dreams I…

And suddenly Daisuke could say no more. His mouth ceased to function and panic set into him. He tried again and again repeatedly then the voice of Pandora echoed inside his head "You'd better stop that or I might have to resort to extreme measures to keep our privacy private Daisuke." His eyes widened but he gulped down his resistance and lied.

: …I don't remember them.

Please let him buy that he thought worriedly. Then after a few moments Dark nodded reluctantly and Daisuke was relieved.

'Now to turn my attention back to Satoshi', he thought already knowing he had to lie to him as well.

"I don't remember the dreams well but all I know is that I was just really tired." He said it simply and to the point but he was a little uncomfortable lying to Satoshi and Dark. After all they were only trying to help. He sighed, thinking of why Pandora was making him lie, and reached for a sandwich.

Satoshi silently watched him for awhile until he broke the silence.

"Do you mind staying here tonight Niwa?"

Daisuke looked at him surprised; realizing his mouth was open he closed it and then swallowed and thought about it for awhile.

:: Oh, sure so far the food's not poisoned but now your going to stay with him. You've gotta be kidding, Dark grumbled a little.

: Shush Dark. There's nothing wrong with it.

:: Uh yeah, yeah there is. What about that sadistic freak Krad? What if he comes out? Then all hell really will break lose…

: Well, whatever you think I'm staying anyways.

Daisuke was a little nervous about staying over Satoshi's house but he felt bad about trying to run earlier so now he felt obliged to stay, after all Hiwatari-kun was only trying to help.

After awhile the sandwiches were gone and Satoshi left to find blankets for himself to sleep on the floor with. When he came back Daisuke hadn't moved from his spot in the moonlight and refused when Satoshi offered him the bed saying he liked it better in the moonlight anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets 

Satoshi's POV

The night drifted by and the moonlight that covered Daisuke changed positions as the moon moved through the sky until the moonlight no longer covered him and the sun began to rise replacing silver rays with yellow gold.

Until now Daisuke had sat there in front of the window staring at the moon but as soon as the dawn came the exhaustion return. Satoshi woke up around 5:30 am then and barely had enough time to see Daisuke fall asleep and immediately after begin to whimper and moan in his dream sleep.

The whimpers turned to groans as Satoshi stumbled out of bed to help the poor boy and added to this he began to thrash around making it difficult for Satoshi to help him. After struggling awhile to pin him down properly he placed his hand on his forehead to check his temperature and then his heart rate.

'omg, he's burning up! His heart rate is completely erratic as well', he thought in alarm.

Quickly he picked him up and put him in his own bed and went to get a pail of water and some cloth.

'Perhaps some fever reducers as well', he thought searching through the bathroom medicine cabinet. He picked up a couple and went back to the room.

As he entered the room his first sight was of a tossing-turning Daisuke. He was moaning in his sleep and his hands were clutching his shoulders as if they pained him.

"Daisuke!" he yelled in alarm; rushing to the bed as quickly as he could. Bending down he began to unbutton the redhead's shirt in order to understand what was wrong with his shoulders.

Then turning him on his back he saw a strange discoloration circle over each of his shoulder-blades. They were speckled with a blood red color amongst a lighter red.

He had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep himself from wanting to vomit at the sight. He breathed and slowly touched one blade with a trembling hand. The merest touch sent Daisuke screaming. Obviously whatever they were they were definitely sensitive enough to be that he shouldn't touch no matter what.

Quickly picking up the towel he drowned it in the pail of water and squeezed out the excess. Placing it on Daisuke's back seemed to help a little and his thrashing slowly subsided.

Satoshi then carefully picked him up and placed him on the bed on his stomach so as not to hurt his shoulders sore spots. Then he waited, staring long and hard waiting to see if he would start going into convulsions again but when nothing happened after a few minutes he left to find the spare futon to sleep on the floor with and then fell asleep.

That morning Daisuke's fever did go down a bit but he was still sweating a lot and his heart rate wouldn't calm. The strange discolorations remained and looked as if they were getting worse. Satoshi frowned a little at this. There was no way Daisuke could go to school in such a condition.

So calling the school didn't take much time at all. He told them Niwa was sick and would definitely not be able to make it. Afterwards he called the Niwas who were in no doubt worried about their son; especially Emiko Niwa, Daisuke's mother.

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!" She yelled over the phone.

"BRING BACK MY SON THIS INSTANT. I DON'T SEE WHERE YOU GET OFF SUDDENLY TAKING HIM HOME FOR THE NIGHT BUT IF I FIND ONE SCRATCH ON HIM THEN YOUR TOAST YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All the while Satoshi held the receiver completely away from his face as it was too loud for him to even hear himself think with it even near him. Suddenly the shouting stopped and a new voice came on, quieter than the first.

"Sorry about my wife Hiwatari-kun. I don't think she really trusts you." Satoshi sighed. Wasn't that always how it was? "But I think its okay. I know Daisuke feels safe with you and I'm sure if there's a problem you'll tell us. So please take good care of him…bye", and he hung up.

Satoshi stood there for a few moments staring at it but then decided that Daisuke's crazy parents must know somewhat of what they're doing. He sighed and walked back to check up on Daisuke.

He lay on his bed, red hair floating slightly from the breeze outside; he looked completely relaxed but somehow even this unnerved Satoshi. After all REM is supposed to show signs of eye movement even when sleeping.

'Guess we can't have everything' he thought grimly.

Putting his hand on Daisuke's forehead, the temperature that had been there last night was almost gone. He looked completely at peace. Maybe he's closer to recovery than I thought. He sighed in relief. Then he began to shake him by the shoulder.

"Hey, hey Daisuke; wake up. You don't have to go to school but at least take your pills okay?" He watched with concerned eyes as Daisuke opened bleary eyes to look at him. Satoshi then helped him swallow the pills and then laid him back down to sleep.

Staring at him for awhile Satoshi began to wonder if this strange illness might have anything to do with the Hikari. He frowned from the thought but deemed it plausible…

…and then he thought of Krad. Could it be him causing this? Of course his absence had disturbed Satoshi greatly but to be able to cause this seemed a little far fetched though he wouldn't put it past him.

Sitting at his desk in the study room across from where Daisuke was he sipped his coffee and felt a distant stirring in the back of his mind. Latching on to it he immediately recognized Krad's presence.

Glowering inwardly he spoke to him through thought 'Why are you just waking up now? I've been calling for you for awhile'.

Krad merely watched and said nothing then he smoothly leaned down saying 'Sorry, I'd have stayed away longer if it would've made you miss me more Satoshi-sama.' He fingered a piece of Satoshi's blue hair and then kissed it.

'Stop it Krad; I have no time for your games'.

'Oh and why not?'

'Because Daisuke is with me right now; did you do something to him? I can't figure out what's wrong.'

Golden eyes stared at Satoshi's blue ones. Then he spoke, so softly that he almost didn't hear. 'So he's with you then'.

Satoshi mentally grabbed him by the front. 'You did do something didn't you!? What did you do?' he felt himself begin to panic.

Krad removed Satoshi's hands from his pure white clothes. 'Hmpf I know what's wrong with him but why should I tell you? It has nothing to do with you…although…' he trailed off.

Satoshi was on edge right now. Seeing his friend like that made him nervous not only for his safety but for his life. 'What did you do to him Krad? Answer me now!'

All he said before disappearing again was 'Ask your father'. Then he was gone and no matter how much Satoshi called the golden haired angel didn't respond or appear.

"Ask my father, huh", he said aloud. "If he has anything to do with this I am personally going to fund his funeral". He walked into his bedroom. Daisuke hadn't moved and now he could also see the Niwa pet Wiz sitting on top of Daisuke's stomach; some sort of demonic rabbit familiar that became Dark's wings on thieving escapades.

It raised its ruby red eyes to look at Satoshi when he came into the room. It didn't hiss at him when he came near though which was a relief to Satoshi. Wiz was very protective of its master.

He bent down and patted Wiz on the head. "I'm going to go see my father now so if anything happens to Daisuke come tell me immediately okay?"

"Kyuuuuu".

'Sounds like a promise', he smiled.

_Meanwhile inside Daisuke's dream he was currently bored out of his mind. He turned to his captor and asked "Why do I get so sleepy during the day; can't you do this at night?"_

_The white figure merely stood up and turned to face him. Suddenly he took hold of Daisuke's neck and squeezed. "If you don't let me do my work kid you are going to find yourself in a world of pain." He growled in emphasis. Daisuke shuddered as he let go and he fell down back to the cage floor rubbing his neck a little worriedly._

_He leaned nearer to the bars in order to see his captor better and asked "Are you not in a good mood or something", innocent eyes wide and more than a little tired from sitting around watching him. _

"_Would it make you shut up if I said yes", he scowled._

_Daisuke sighed. Looking up at the cage he was building it was no more than halfway done. The floor was now circular and the bars rose up on all sides to curve in at what was an unfinished top._

'_Kinda' like a bird cage he thought wondering a little._

"_Hmph, just a bit longer and I won't have to deal with this insufferable job any longer". He scowled as he began to gather light to his palms and touched the unfinished bars. Slowly the bars began to grow centimeter by centimeter but somehow slower than all the other times that he'd worked on them. "It's always at the end that it gets harder to complete". _

_The bars reached up over Daisuke's head; now only a small bit of distance remained. "Um, when this is completed what will happen?" He wasn't afraid anymore because nothing bad had happened so far in this dream so would the ominous feeling manifest itself when it's finished?_

_The man looked at him with a look that said 'why won't you leave me alone?' He sighed again but responded, "I guess that in your mind it would seem bad but to some it's merely considered as your fate or your destiny you could say," he shrugged._

"_Will these dreams ever stop?" Daisuke was tired by now of the white walls of this dream. He was confident that it was finally affecting his sanity._

"_Once the cage is complete and my tamer says the proper words then you will be free of the dreams and that foolish Dark"._

"_What do you…?" But just as he was about to try and find out what he meant the white walls began to disappear again signaling the end of the dream. The last thing he saw was the energy balls that were creating the cage faded and the black steel of the bars converged at the top finishing the cage. Then the man disappeared from among the white and a horrible pain shot through Daisuke's body. It felt like the electricity from the cage but a thousand times worse and waking up didn't make it stop._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakening Satoshi's POV

Satoshi had gone to ask his father but he'd said nothing much of interest. He hated it whenever he had to talk to the bastard but it was even worse right now since he hadn't said anything clear enough for him to understand.

He was close to his apartment now and as he walked up the steps to go inside a horrible ominous aura hit him, almost making him fall unconscious.

'Oh please', he prayed 'Let Daisuke be okay

Bursting into the apartment he ran frantically to his room. Throwing open the door he found Daisuke kneeling on the bed facing the headboard. He wasn't moving at all.

"Daisuke? Daisuke are you okay?" he stepped towards him with tentative footsteps. Reaching him he placed a hand on his shoulder. He almost jerked his hand back as Daisuke's body felt like it was made of ice. He shook him even harder though trying to make him look at him. Then two red eyes turned to look at Satoshi. But they were unfocused like he had been hypnotized.

A hand shot out from the redhead's side and gripped Satoshi's neck. And then the other followed as in one swift movement Daisuke pulled him onto the bed to lay underneath him as he choked him.

The air supply in Satoshi's lungs was disappearing fast and his vision was beginning to blur then…

The pain wouldn't stop. The world was made of pain at that moment and as far as Daisuke was concerned Dark's snide comments weren't helping…or were they even his?

:::You're being an idiot; let me take over!

"N…No I won't!!" he shouted then screamed as he felt like his body would rip in two.

Silence

:::Well whether you like it or not I'm taking over; once I do the pain will be gone. Don't you want that Daisuke? Don't you want this pain to go away forever?

: _I…I do …but not by you…_, Daisuke was getting weaker.

:::_The longer you stay out the more you'll drain us._ And then he said in a curious voice amidst Daisuke's current pain, _Why won't you let me take over anyways?_

He groaned

: _Because…Because you're NOT DARK!!_

And then the stress and battling force that had been inside Daisuke's body grew to the point that his mind could no longer take it and he blacked out only to have the other voice inside his mind emerge to the surface to whisper:

:::You're right, I'm not your precious Dark Daisuke; I'm **you**.

And then the black void created by the monster took him and then…

…Krad, all in white with his snowy wings flanking him; his gold hair flowing down to his shoulders, was there prying away the anti-Daisuke's fingers away from his neck. Satoshi was safe locked away in the back of his mind. There was no way he could let him see what had happened to Daisuke; it might send him into a rage and that was the last thing Krad needed at the moment. He turned his attention to the boy sitting in front of him; they stared at each other for a long while and then Krad spoke.

"So how does it feel to be free and outside…Pandora-sama?" he bowed politely

Silence lasted for barely a few moments, "It's been a long time Krad-kun. It feels like a millennia passed without either of us noticing it." The anti-Daisuke ran his fingers through his short scarlet hair and let out a sigh.

"My human side put up a good fight but I beat him down in the end. Sooner or later though we'll have to join our conflicting sides together again or there will be chaos; too much for any of us to control. Instability in our hearts will lead to ruin. Not that having Dark inside me makes the matter any less complicated."

Krad shivered slightly. The only one who could ever make him fear for his life was this one; his voice and the feeling of no emotion that came from him was paralyzing. He definitely didn't want to anger him in any way.

His eyes slid to look at Krad's golden eyes and he smiled; a chilled death smile sending another shiver up Krad's back.

"Hmmm…I'm glad that there's still someone loyal to me Krad." He leaned forward and yanked hard at Krad's golden hair, making him stumble a little. Anti-Daisuke seemed to find this hilarious and pressed his mouth against Krad's neck. Krad froze immediately.

"Hmmm…you seem to…have grown since I saw you last Krad…or is it my imagination?" A small growl rose in his throat but suddenly he blanched; his breathing steadily became labored and heavy. He let go of Krad's hair and stumbled backwards to fall at the foot of the bed. Covering his face with his hands he snarled angrily.

"What do you want from me you inferior little…? I am in control of this body right now NOT you. Now leave don't ever…ugh…" Krad backed away as the rant continued both in muttered uncatchable phrases and shouts at the top of his lungs.

"YOU ARE NOTHING, UNDERSTAND? YOU WILL ALWAYS BE NOTHING!" He fell silent suddenly and as the hands fell away from his face Krad found himself looking into soft ruby eyes instead of the hard cruel ones from a moment ago.

'He…won. How?' He stared at Daisuke wary as to whether he was just being tricked but then Daisuke's eyes closed quickly after and his body lay there slumped against the bed, his head resting against his chest, his breath even and relaxed.

'Hmm…although I thought that after the bonds from the dreams had been completed Daisuke would no longer have control over any of his consciousness but perhaps I was wrong.' He bent and picked up the redhead carrying him gently in his arms. Spreading his wings on the balcony he sprang into the air and flew away to the one who would give him freedom.

Where Krad alighted wasn't a normal part of the museum opened to visitors. Enshrouded in darkness there was no light except from a candelabra with five candles stuck in sockets shaped to look like writhing dragons. Seated in a chair made of silver at the far side of the room sat Shou Hiwatari; foster father of Satoshi Hiwatari. With short black hair and floppy bangs as well as his sunken slanted eyes it made him look like the devil himself in

the half light cast from the five candles.

"Hmph I did my part of the plan Shou so I hope you know what you're doing after this." Krad felt a little snappy towards Shou; perhaps it had something to do with his reluctance to part with Daisuke after this not for sentimental reasons he was sure but he couldn't help but feel a little worried about the redheaded boy.

Shou Hiwatari smirked and his clear glasses flashed "Don't worry; he'll be safe with me. Once we separate him from Dark's soul then we'll be able to bring this masquerade to an end". He stood up and took Daisuke from Krad's arms; the movement made Daisuke wake up a little but his eyes were blank as if half asleep still. Shou laid him down on a small bed on the left side of the room. Daisuke turned to look at him through half lidded eyes and smiled, his eyes becoming hard and malevolent but as quick as it came it faded and the red eyes returned to being warm and friendly although they looked slightly worried by the strange situation.

Shou turned back to Krad "Make sure that Satoshi won't interfere during the ceremony. There can be no mistakes or the consequences for both of us could be deadly".

Krad felt a rising anger in him. This human was acting as if he was his slave. How DARE he! He stood there seething trying hard to control himself so that Satoshi didn't sense what was going on but unfortunately he could feel Satoshi beginning to stir. 'Damn it', he hissed but instead of locking Satoshi back up he allowed him to rouse completely.

'Krad what? Why are you out and where are we?', then he noticed Daisuke on the far side of the room and anger immediately flared up in him. 'KRAD WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!!!??? WHY IS DAISUKE UNCONCIOUS?' Then he caught sight of his foster father and he practically wanted to vomit. 'WHY IS HE HERE!!'

Krad patiently put up with the ranting for a few moments then practically screamed 'SHUT UP!!!' aloud but stopped himself in time and turned to say it inwardly. He sighed; 'just let me explain first before you start yelling again' he raised his hand to stop Satoshi from continuing the rant.

'Satoshi…have you heard of Pandora's Box?' Krad whispered quietly. Satoshi's eyes widened and nodded slowly. 'Well let's just say that your father wants to use Daisuke to wake up the monster…and I'm saying "use" for lack of a better word'.

It took awhile for Satoshi to respond. 'What will happen to Daisuke?' he said deathly quiet now; his heart beating frantically inside his chest. Krad's answer didn't help.

'I don't know' he murmured sadly and the luster of his gold eyes faded a little making him look actually concerned about the situation.

Anger flared in Satoshi's heart. How could they? From what Krad had just told him it seemed that he had been in on this the whole time and hadn't even bothered to tell him anything! Focusing on Daisuke's face through Krad's eyes he bit his lip and knew he somehow that it would be impossible for him to force his way out of Krad to help Daisuke. But then what would happen to Daisuke?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daisuke's POV

I won't lie to myself. The pain is immense and I don't know how long I can take it. The child named Pandora has sealed my voice away and all I can do is watch as Hiwatari Sr. places a strange box upon a black clothed table.

Strangely enough I feel a kinship with the box. A tugging on my heart that makes me want it, need it like nothing I've ever felt before not even when I was in love with Risa. Pandora is sulking in the recesses of my mind though for what reason I don't know. I have no idea why he has my face but I wish he would leave.

My attention is once again grabbed by the box. It is made of black wood with strange carvings inlaid with many precious stones, fine gold and silver. A red ruby teardrop adorns the front where a little key hole is carved into the middle. Hiwatari examines it in frustration. It seems he can't find the key. I want to laugh at the idiocy of it all. One moment I'm sleeping in a cage and the next I'm being accosted by some creep who has my child hood face.

Inwardly I shake my head. This was turning out to be the worst week of my life.

Hiwatari suddenly whirls to face Krad. "Where the hell is the key Krad?" He advanced with normally calm eyes narrowed in frustration. "I thought you said that all we needed was the Niwa's blood magic for the spell to work."

My eyes widen in what I know is a comic fashion but I can't help it. They needed my blood? Why on earth was Krad in on this anyways? What was Satoshi doing?!

Then as usual when I thought of Krad I thought of Dark and suddenly I wondered why Dark wasn't saying anything. Inside my mind I look through the twisting maze of stone corridors but find nothing until I turn the corner of another identical hallway and find a huge door inlaid with gold spirals. It looked oddly familiar as the hallways of the maze had looked as well.

'Of course they do. This was our home hundreds of years ago.'

Twisting around so hard I think I hear my neck snap I am faced with the visage of my double. He looks different than before. His fiery red hair is dirty and tangled while his clothes are like rags on his thin body. In his arms is a black furred teddy bear, terribly mangled with patches of fur missing as well as a barely recognizable yellow bow around its neck. I take a cautious step back but I see none of the hostility from before in his scarlet eyes.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you before" he said. "But please let me explain. You see I am the separated part of you that contains all the unstable emotions. You retained the calm, kind, and pure emotions that were once a part of both of us. The forcefulness of my awakening riled up these terrible emotions in me and I took them out on you." He smiled sadly.

I read the pure apology in the boy's—my—eyes and sighed. "I'm not sure what to say but I guess I can start by saying 'You're forgiven'." Pandora grinned, his eyes lighting up in a way that reminded me of how I look when I'm terribly happy.

Suddenly a solemn expression took over his features and I feel lost without the smile but I listen anyways to what he says. "I want you to understand Daisuke that nothing bad will come of this. Krad misunderstands the outcome because he does not have all of his memories from when he met me for the first time. He believes me to be evil because he met me for the first time (in his mind) after we had been separated. Know, however, that our joining will be for the best. Dark and Krad will be given a body and we will no longer be unstable. Hiwatari's dream of control over our power will **not** come to pass."

He says this so sternly that I am tempted to laugh at the feeling displayed upon his young face. I don't though and I'm grateful for it later.

_____________________________________________________________Normal POV

Krad watched with a sneer placed carefully on his pale face as Hiwatari fussed over the box. Krad had told him what he knew and nothing more so why the HELL was the man getting angry at him!?

Finally the obsessed man banged his hands upon the table in frustration. He turned to something placed upon another table behind the clothed one and picked it up. Krad gasped when he realized what it was.

A diamond carefully set in a gold frame swung like a pendulum from a silver chain dotted with evenly spaced sapphires. Swinging it back and forth above Daisuke's chest a mist slowly began to filter out. It whirled into the gem with a single flash of amethyst before it was gone.

Inside Krad, Satoshi howled with disbelief.

_He can't do that! Dark will die if he stays inside that thing!_

Krad shifted uncomfortably at Satoshi's rage and hurt. He hated making his host mad so with a little flick of his index finger he sent a spark of power at the diamond. It shattered with a loud crash and immediately the dark vapor that had just been stuffed inside began to escape.

"No!" Shou howled.

Krad hid a smile. As much as he hated Dark he definitely hated this man more.

________________________________________________________________________

The vapor that was Dark woke from its sudden sleep and took in the situation instantly. Daisuke was in trouble and his parents needed to be warned. The whole Niwa family would be needed in this theft.

And so the vapor raced through the air, through clouds and chimney smoke it flew until the Niwa house appeared below. It circled lower and lower until it was able to slip through the vast amount of cracks in the brickwork.

________________________________________________________________________

Shou trembled with rage. How could this happen!?

"Tch". He whirled on the box and picked it up. A gasp came from Daisuke's prone form. Shou glanced at him then at the box.

"This is your heart isn't it?" he asked. "Pandora's heart" he murmured. "What secrets are held inside?" He glanced at Daisuke again. "The old myths say that it held all of the good and evil that created the world when two foolish children opened it after being told countless times not to. Sadly they never reopened it to see what they had left locked inside. Perhaps it is something wondrous."

Krad noticed that Daisuke's eyes were open now and completely alert. Daisuke noticed his gaze and met it with his own. Krad said nothing. There was nothing evil in the boy's eyes. There was only determination. The kind he had seen when he had been first awakened upon that lighthouse near the ocean. This was _the_ Daisuke.

Meanwhile...

Dark slipped into the living room of the Niwa mansion startling Daiki and Emiko who had just sat down for a cup of tea. Kozuke who was in the kitchen heard the sound of breaking glass and the loud gasp of his wife and immediately rushed into the room.

He stopped in shock at what he saw.

A purple mist hung over the entire room and somehow he got the feeling that it was very agitated. Then a voice spoke from the middle of the thickness.

"Emiko, Kozuke, Daiki, Daisuke's in trouble! You have to help him!" the voice cried desperately.

Emiko blinked in shock. "Dark?" she gaped.

A/N: I don't know if this story is a bit anticlimactic or what but I'll try hard to make it interesting! Sorry I don't leave many notes at the end of my chapters but I prefer to say few words and let my stories say it for me. Thanks for your understanding and your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it's monday; not quite the weekend deadline I was aiming for in another update but hey at least I wrote at all!

Chapter Five

"Now listen Daisuke; the only way we're going to get out of this is if he opens the box" Pandora whispered sweetly inside Daisuke's mind.

"Why" Daisuke asked. For some reason he was having trouble thinking straight.

"Because then we can draw him into our heart where we control the rules. In this situation we're at a disadvantage; we need to bend the rules" he laughed, the lighthearted laugh of a little child about to play a harmless prank. Daisuke wasn't sure this venture would be completely harmless though.

"So how are we going to open the box then?" Daisuke asked determined to get out of this mess.

Pandora rolled his eyes. "It's really easy; Shou is just being an idiot." Pandora smiled slyly. "All you need is a drop of blood from your finger. Krad already told him he needed your blood magic; dumbass" he snorted.

Daisuke stared. Had he really heard such a foul word from a little kid's mouth? Pandora noticed and snickered. "Trust me, I'm much older than I look" he said. "I just got stuck with the imaginary body so I don't grow like you do. Now wake up so we can get out of this mess."

Daisuke opened his outward eyes and looked up at the bejeweled box. Weakly he lifted his heavy arm to rest his hand against the glowing ruby. The box shook sensing its other half near. Shou angrily made to push Daisuke away but Daisuke quickly cut his hand against the raised edge in the middle spilling a single drop of blood in the keyhole.

The box stilled and the sound of a lock clicking echoed through the room. Krad glanced at Daisuke wondering what the hell he was doing allowing Shou to have access to Pandora's heart. Shou opened the lid reverently with bated breath. His eyes widened just as a red light engulfed the room dragging everyone bathed in its flash into the world of Pandora's heart.

_________________

Daisuke awoke in utter darkness. All he could remember was a bright red flash and then nothing. His past and his present were a mystery in the black blanket surrounding him. He rubbed his arms feeling the goose bumps rising in the sudden cold.

Turning around he encountered a soft wall that seemed to break apart beneath his hands. Goop slid against his fingers like thick pudding. Panicking he grabbed at the wall struggling to dig his way out but it stayed firm against his palms like the terrifying walls of a grave deep in the ground. All around him he envisioned pale maggots and long millipedes crawling through soil and twirling around spidery roots.

Huddling on the ground with his hands wrapped around his legs and his head buried on top of his knees he waited for someone to find him.

__________

"Ouch" Dark groaned pushing himself off the floor and rolling over. "What the hell just hap—?" He froze. Above him was a vast blue sky that arched to the horizon where waves rolled a deep cerulean. The "floor" he lay on happened to be hot white sand that stretched downwards to meet soft teal waves whispering sweetly upon the shore.

Dark realized his mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it with a snap. Where the hell was he?

"Dark!" a voice called. The purple haired man turned to see creepy boy and his stalker walking towards him. At least they'd have a better chance of knowing what the heck was going on.

"There you are. Besides Krad you're the first person I've found in hours."

"Hours?" Dark repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, this island is really big; much bigger than I thought" he muttered. He looked hot and bothered; the sun after all was incredibly intense. The breeze helped cool them down a little but not much.

"Anyways what are you doing here? We thought you escaped."

"Well I went to fetch Emiko and the others. We just arrived when that weird light flashed. Do you know why 'cause I have absolutely no clue what's going on" he grumbled.

Krad and Satoshi glanced at each other. Krad answered. "Daisuke opened Pandora's box and I'm guessing that everyone who saw that light got sucked in here which means Shou and the other Niwas are scattered around here as well. As for Daisuke I'm not sure. I suppose he's somewhere on this island as well."

"Great!" Dark snorted. He threw his hands up in exasperation and stomped off towards the water. He didn't like not knowing where his tamer was. Even was a little selfish most of the time he really did care for Daisuke. He hoped he was alright. The kid had been having a rough week already without all this crap of being sucked inside a stupid box.

Krad and Satoshi wandered towards him. They all stood just out of reach of the waves. Eventually Dark broke the silence.

"So what you're saying is this..._island_...is Pandora's heart, right?" Dark asked still staring at the water before him.

"Yeah"

"But why an island? I thought the story said it contained hope or some other nonsense."

Satoshi shook his head. "The legend was that Pandora opened this box out of curiosity though Zeus instructed her not to and realeased all the evils we know today: illness, toil, sickness, and finally hope. As for what remained in the box before everything escaped has always been pondered. It could be something wonderful like the hope that came out or even more evil but it's just a legend; this Pandora isn't the original of the story. It was created by the Hikari for a purpose I am unaware of but it has a similar background as Pandora's box and the evil that was released from it."

"But _how_ are they similar?"

Satoshi was silent for awhile and Dark thought that maybe he wasn't going to answer. But then he did answer, slowly, he told the story of Pandora, a creation of the Hikari.

N/A: Cliffie!! You have to give me time to think out the story of Pandora now cuz even I don't know... Tell me if I'm getting boring please. Sometimes I wonder if I don't include enough action or if I'm really slow. It's easier to see if my story is good or not from a reader's POV.

Also I think this story might take a bit longer than I thought. The island idea just suddenly came to me tonight so I'm wondering where it will take me. I think it's going to be a long journey though so get comfy. Suggest ideas as I go and as usual READ AND REVIEW!!!!! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I'm back! Can you believe it?! XP Sorry, it took so long. If any of you read my other story Aeolus, you'd probably see why it takes up a lot of my time, seeing as it gets most of my creative thought. But I'm going to take a break and try to wrap this one up for now. Thanks to NatIsAnOtaku for re-inspiring me!! XD I needed the wake up call ;D

Chapter Six

"My father told me stories about the Hikari art when I was a child. He told me they were mostly vengeful, hateful spirits created by the head of the Hikari. His magic was said to be so powerful that they developed emotions and even thoughts. This eventually led them to realize how little freedom they had under their creators" Satoshi murmured, eyes dark and far away in thought.

"My father told me that Pandora, in particular, had a very chaotic nature. It was difficult to control so it was often sealed away in the artwork that was its box as a lesson for when it acted badly. Apparently though this only served to anger Pandora instead of humble it and one day Pandora rebelled against the Hikari, killing all those in the castle. My great-great-grand father and his brother were the only ones to escape since they were out of town that day. My great-great uncle died after barely managing to seal Pandora away whilst he stood amongst the dead bodies of his family, drenched in blood" Satoshi murmured.

Dark and Krad stared at him in shock. "So that's why the Hikari disappeared so suddenly. Kousuke's been trying for years to find out why they vanished but so many of the texts were destroyed that's it been almost impossible" Dark said. "But what does Daisuke have to do with any of this?" he added, frowning.

"I think it would be better if you asked Krad that question" Satoshi said, turning to glare at Krad.

"I don't know a thing" Krad deadpanned.

"Yeah right you don't. You've been avoiding me all week plus you've been meeting with Sho. What are you hiding?" Satoshi snapped, crossing his arms across his chest angrily.

Krad sighed and peered at the horizon. "Shou told me setting Pandora free would free me from the prison of your body; give me my own form." He snorted. "I suppose it's my own fault for believing him." He shrugged and turned to look at Dark who frowned at the pain in the man's golden eyes. It bothered him greatly for some reason to see his nemesis looking like that.

Clearing his throat Dark asked "Do either of you know how we're going to get out of here then?" A slight flush burned his cheeks for some reason but Krad found it oddly endearing.

Krad frowned and thought about it. "I think we should find the others first and then look for a white room."

"White room?" Satoshi questioned.

"Yes, when I was working to set Pandora free I always met Daisuke in a white room. It's where the cage is; where Daisuke is. If we can free Daisuke he might be able to reason with Pandora."

Dark nodded. "Alright then let's start looking. The others must be somewhere on this island right?"

Krad shrugged. "I have no idea Dark."

The violet haired man grimaced. "Well then let's get moving. Nothing'll get done just standing around."

"Wisest words I've ever heart you say Dark" Satoshi drawled as he headed off up the beach to the tree line. The palm trees swayed invitingly, a long barrier of green that extended off around the bend of the beach.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" Dark spluttered, hurrying after creepy boy.

They trekked through the jungle for what felt like hours. There were no animals oddly enough. No signs of life and definitely no sounds of life. Everything was quiet. Struggling up a long hill they finally came to the top and stared down at the tree tops beneath them. Above them rose a towering volcano with black sides, dead trees lining the sides.

"I think if anything we should head to the volcano" Krad suggested.

"No, you think?" Dark said dryly. Krad sent him a withering look.

"Let's just get a move on alright. I think I'll lose the energy to keep going the longer we stand here" Satoshi snapped.

"Right" Dark said and determinedly set off down the other side of the hill. The volcano didn't look that far away. They would make it; he was sure of it. Hours later and Dark collapsed from exhaustion. He looked up and screamed in frustration. The towering volcano looked as far away now as it did when they started!

"Why aren't we any closer?" he panted.

Krad plopped to the ground with a sigh. "It could be a defense mechanism. This is Pandora's world; he makes the rules plain and simple."

"Well how is that going to help us get to that volcano?"

Krad grimaced. "What makes you think I know?"

The violet haired man scoffed. "Well you do live with Creepy boy over there. It's kinda obvious that you would know plus the fact that you are the cause of all this mess!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah well you aren't exactly helping Dark!"

Satoshi groaned in annoyance but he didn't try to stop the two and instead began wandering around the clearing they'd stopped in. He peered underneath bushes and into tree tops, at protruding roots and scrub but then he froze when he saw a flash of gold from inside a small hole in a tree, probably home to some chipmunks or other animal. The sun was hitting something shiny in that hole.

"You guys" he called out to the still fighting males. "You guys" he screamed finally getting their attention, "I think I've found something."

"Eh what is it?" Dark hurried over to Satoshi's side like a curious and excitable dog.

"Um I'm not sure yet." He leaned down to look inside the hole and had to squint to make out the shape of the object. It looked long and skinny with a protruding ends on either side. Moving back to let a little sunlight in he saw that it was actually a golden skeleton key with a mother of pearl set in the handle.

Satoshi reached in and tried to scoop it up but a low growl stopped him. The hairs on his neck stood straight up as a chill swept down his spine. All three of them turned away from the tree to stare at the now rustling bushes across the clearing. Out of them came a stocky cat with a dog-like snout and menacing teeth. It snarled again but each of them stood completely still unsure of what to do.

The cat pounced suddenly scattering the three away from the tree with hisses and snarls and swipes of its sharp claws. It didn't follow after them, however, but merely paced in front of the tree in a guard-like manner.

"Now what?" Dark asked.

Satoshi and Krad grimaced. "Well we need to get that key" Satoshi answered. "Obviously that cat is supposed to keep us from taking it. It must be very important to Pandora."

"Well a key does open locks right?" Krad said grinning. "Maybe it will open a way to Pandora."

"Or even Daisuke" Dark said determinedly.

Satoshi nodded determinedly.

"So how should we do it? Someone needs to distract that cat long enough for one of us to sneak up and snatch that key."

"Right." There was a long pause. "Well don't everyone volunteer at once" Krad grumbled. Sniffing haughtily he strode forward towards the growling cat bringing his huge white wings out halfway there. The cat's growl faltered at the much larger and more intimidating form Krad made with his huge wings on either side of him.

Golden eyes narrowing, he walked to the right then the left, the cat's wary eyes following him. Slowly the eyes drooped and the cat swayed under Krad's hypnotic stare. Keeping eye contact Krad motioned to Satoshi who crept towards the tree, avoiding the cat best he could. With his heart pounding in his throat Satoshi put his hand in the hole and felt for the key. Suddenly, a loud screech rent the hot jungle air and Krad's hypnosis broke. The cat roared and leapt at Satoshi swiping its terrible claws across his chest.

Satoshi stumbled back in agony. "Satoshi!" Krad gasped in horror and hurried towards him. Behind him Dark wrestled the cat away from the other two almost getting his ear torn off in the process. Desperate not to get clawed Dark pulled his own huge black wings out scaring the living day lights out of the cat and sending it running.

As soon as it was gone Dark hurried over to Satoshi. "Is he alright?" he asked krad who was currently ripping his shirt to pieces to make a make-shift bandage over Satoshi's bleeding chest.

"For now; he won't last long with this kind of care. We need to get out of this jungle and find Daisuke. He's the only one who can stop Pandora and get us out of the box. Satoshi needs medical treatment and soon."

Dark's eyes widened. "Well it looks like he at least got the key" he remarked with a grin.

Krad's eyes widened as well. He took the key from his tamer's cool hands and held it aloft. It was very beautiful craftsmanship. Now that they had it though Krad wasn't quite sure what to do with it; it was a key but to what? Did they have to go find a door now or just make a wish? "Well there's no harm in trying to wish for something first." He sighed. "Dark, try and wish to be wherever Daisuke is. Let's see if that works."

"Are you serious? Wishing? What the heck is that going to do?" Dark exclaimed staring at the blond incredulously.

"Just do it alright," Krad scowled, "We don't have time for this."

Grumbling Dark curled his hand around the stem of the key with Satoshi's at the top and Krad in the middle. Carefully, they both began thinking hard about Daisuke. They wanted to be where he was…away from this jungle maybe somewhere a little colder…wait, no, with Daisuke, with Daisuke, with Daisuke!

Krad gasped in horror when he opened his eyes and found themselves knee deep in snow with Daisuke no where in sight, the key gone from his hand. "What the hell were you thinking Dark? Where is Daisuke?"

"Er…"

"Weren't you thinking about Daisuke at all?" Krad yelled, panicking just a little.

Dark looked offended. "Well of course I was but that jungle was like super hot y'know and I couldn't help but want to be as far away as possible from it. It's not my fault the key decided to plop us in the middle of the Arctic."

"You idiot!" Krad screamed. "Now we might be stuck here until we can find another key!"

"Oh crap" Dark sighed. Hopefully there were no abominable snowmen around here.

00000000000000000

"Where do you think we are?" Kousuke asked his wife as they maneuvered through the plain, maze-like hallways. Gray stone made up the walls and the floor appeared to be black marble. There were no obvious sources of light yet they could see perfectly.

"I hope Dark is alright" Emiko murmured, heart fluttering a little in nervousness. The utter stillness made her skin clammy and slightly dizzy with anxiety. Kosuke put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"We'll figure this out. Just keep walking" he advised and for what seemed forever, they walked along, turning down hallway after hallway, each one seemingly the same.

And then suddenly a thick wooden door appeared before them. Surprised, they hesitated to approach it, fearing what might be beyond it. Emiko pulled herself together. The spark of fierce determination that belonged to the Niwa line burned in her brown eyes.

"Come on Kousuke" she said and marched to the door and threw it open without hesitation.

Kousuke hurried to her side when she gasped.

The room was dark but there was a large glowing sphere in the middle, suspended by thin luminous strands. They wrapped around the opaque ball like a mother's embrace, shielding whatever lay within. Awed, Emiko circled it, trying to see inside, but was unable to make anything out. A strand of red floated into her vision looking strangely like a piece of hair. A flash of skin, a smooth hand reaching out startled her. Horrified, she smacked her hands against the sides of the cocoon, pressing closer to catch second glimpse.

"Kousuke, I think someone might be trapped in here!"

"Are you sure?" her husband asked, standing beside her.

"I don't know but...I couldn't have imagined it" she muttered, brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Shh, don't worry sweetheart" he tried to soothe her.

She swallowed and nodded. She turned around to look at the door, only to find it was no longer there.

"Kousuke, the door!" She shook his shoulder, frightened.

Wide eyed, Kousuke went to the wall and frantically felt around but found no seam where the door should have been. The wall was unbroken. He turned back to her. "It looks like we're trapped" he told her.

She nodded miserably and returned to watching the huge cocoon before her. Something about it drew her to it like a moth to the flame. She didn't notice moving to sit on the cold floor, or Kousuke's arms wrapping around her waist comfortingly. All she had room to notice was the sphere before her, forgetting completely about the search for Dark and for her son.

()()()()()()()()()

"This is ridiculous" Sho growled, slamming another door closed. He leaned against it, breathing heavily, as loud yowls roared from behind the door. The knob rattled and Shou angrily hit it with a tense fist. He'd been opening each door along this hallway for what felt like hours. Why had the ritual gone so terribly wrong? He should be master of Pandora by now but no. Instead he was playing hide-and-seek with every nasty beasty that happened to be behind each door. But how else was he supposed to get out of here?

The door finally stopped shaking so Sho moved on to the next door, apprehensively cracking it open just a bit. This time, however, all he saw was a small round table with a lit candle sitting innocently on top. Thinking the room harmless enough when he didn't see any lions, giant scorpions, or cerberuses, he stepped inside. He instantly regretted it.

Immediately, the shadows created by the candle grew immense. Arms and fiery eyes tried to grab him but he quickly escaped once again; he'd learned to be light on his feet by now.

Glaring down the hallway, Sho whispered "I'll find you yet Pandora, and when I do you'll wish you'd just given yourself up the first time. I'll show you whose the bigger fool."

He stalked down the hallway, unaware of the amused burgundy eyes following his every move. Entertainment like this only came around once a century.

A/N: EEP! Don't kill me readers!! XO I've been concentrating solely on Aeolus for a long time and inspiration for this has been lagging but I'm so close to the end and since I got a wonderful review from NatIsAnOtaku I decided to update tonight!! I already had most of this down for a long time, just never wrote the ending to the chaper. I know it doesn't satisfy after such a long wait but there aren't that many chapters left anyways. This story is really close to the end. There might be three to four left to write, none of them very long. So hope you enjoy!!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I know everyone's gonna go nuts but hey I'm back. It was a short and brief goodbye yeah? Anyways, in explanation of my absence, I've been having life issues. I don't really know how to explain but I have college on top of being depressed and very lonely. Needless to say, I'm not handling things very well. At the time, FFN was causing more trouble than it was worth but now I really want to give it a shot again. I'm sorry to those who wanted to continue my stories. I thank you for even considering my stories are worthy, but they're still off the market. XP (yeah, you can start hating me) On a good note, however, I am working on Fallen Snow right now ad hope to have a complete chapter soon. The recent chapters on are awesome! XD


End file.
